Kayla Parker - or is it Snape?
by Hannah-shameless-waterlooroad
Summary: Kayla Parker is just starting her third year at Hogwarts after been homeschooled for 2 years. What happends when school begins?And why, after finding out Hermione Granger has been missing for 13 years, does she do her best to find out what happened to her? Whats her relationship with Minerva? What will happen when she finds out her life has been a lie? Rated M for later chapters.


"Mom, hurry up already. I wanna go!" I shouted up the stairs as I put my long, black hair up into a ponytail. "Kayla, calm down. I'm coming." Mom replied as she made her way down the stairs. Unlike my black, high top shorts tucked in my white plain top, my black studded heeled boots make me taller and older, mom wore a smart suit and blazer, her long, curly, light brown hair hidden up in a bun. "How do I look?" she asked twirling round for me. "You look great mom, you're gonna get the job hands down." I handed her a cup of coffee before picking up my own. "I hope so." I give her an encouraging smile before looking at my feet. "Since when did 13 year old girls dress like prostitutes?" Louise looked up and down at her daughter, "When I was your age..." "When you were my age dinosaurs walked the Earth and the language spoken was grunts from cave men." Kayley butted in. "You know you sound so much like your fath..." Louise stopped herself. "So much like who? My father? Shame, I wouldn't know would I." "Kayley, I'm sorry." "No you're not mom, let just go. Yeah. The sooner we go the sooner you can get to the interview." "Kayla please." "Fine." I sip my drink. "Mom, what was Hogwarts like? When you were there?" "Kayla not again. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to talk about it?" "I know mom, sorry. It's just... well I haven't been to a school for 2 years because you've been homeschooling me. And well I'm scared." "Kayla look at me." I did as she said and looked at her. "If you aren't ready for this, if you don't want to go, it's not too late to change your mind. Minerva will understand." "No! Mom I am ready. I want to go to Hogwarts, I'm just nervous." I finished in a mumble. Mom set her cup down by the sink, collects her bag and then offers me her hand. "Come on then. Let's go get your school stuff." I grin and take moms hand. I've spent the whole summer waiting for this. My first trip to Diagon Alley.

The bricks start to separate, allowing the archway to Diagon Alley to show. I immediately feel like I'm in a dream. There are children running down the street, choosing after magical, paper made birds. Witches and wizards stand chatting outside the cafe and shops. I have never seen so much magic in one place, the only witches I have ever met are mom and Minerva. "Pinch me." I whisper just loud enough for mom to hear. She laughs before taking my hand and leading me down the alley.

Mom and I work our way through my school list until I only have my books left to buy. "Sweetheart, are you sure you'll be alright on your own. I can miss the interview I don't mind." I look at mom before replying, "I'm fine mom. And don't you dare miss this interview, it's been your dream job for years, you aren't going to miss it because of me." After a quick peck on the cheek mom leaves me alone outside Flourish & Blotts. The bell above the door rung as I entre. I walk up to the man behind the counter, "Hi, um, can I have the school books for years 1 – 3 please." Smiling at him he goes to out back to find my books. I take this time to look around the shop. I've always loved reading, just like mom. I choose 5 books for some light reading. They should at least get me through the first two weeks of school. I put the books onto the desk while the shopkeeper adds up my total. After paying the bill I turn to leave, but not noticing someone behind me causes us to bump into each other and fall to the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I say picking up my bags before looking up to met with warm, brown eyes. "No, no, no. It's totally my fault." The tall, brown haired boy replies. "I'm Teddy. Teddy Lupin." He says extending his hand to me. I take it. "I'm Kayla Parker." "Please let me buy you coffee. Too apologise." I smile and nod, "Sure." before leaving the shop with Teddy. "So are you a transfer? You look too old to be a first year but I've never seen you before." He asked as we made our way to the cafe. "Sort of. My mom's been homeschooling me for the last 2 years so I'm starting my third year." "Homeschooling wow. If you don't mind me asking, why start school now?" "I always wanted to go to Hogwarts, so mom and I made a deal that, when I turn 13, I can make my own mind up about whether I want to continue been homeschooled or not." By now Teddy and I were in the queue waiting to be served. "Well, if you need get lost or need any help you can come to me. I'm in my third year too." I smile at him, "Thanks Teddy."

For about an hour Teddy and I sit in the cafe talking. Teddy told me how his parents both died in the war, so now he lives with his godfather, Harry Potter. He also says how he, like his dad, is a werewolf, however he can control the change. This means that he doesn't change every full moon. He also says how, like his mom, he's Metamorphmagus. I tell him about myself as well. How it's just me and mom and it always has been. I tell him how mom said my father walked out on her when he found out she was pregnant. This is the main reason mom's always been overprotective of me, she never let me go out alone when I was little, and only trusted Minerva to babysit me. I told Teddy how sometimes I wondered if mom was hiding from someone because of how overprotective she was, but then I realised how ridicules that sounded and let it drop.

Teddy and I talked so much we lost track of time. It wasn't until his godfather Harry found us that we realised how long we'd been there. Teddy and I agreed to sit together on the train, and he said he would introduce me to his friends. I was still thinking about him when I walked through the front door. "Kayla, finally you're back. What took you so long?" Mom asked coming out of the kitchen. "Oh, I got chatting to someone in my year and lost track of time. Sorry." "But your okay?" Mom asked uncertain. I smiled as I started to go upstairs. "I'm great mom. And I can't wait to get to Hogwarts."


End file.
